The present disclosure relates generally to tissue ligations, and more specifically, to methods and systems for dispensing bands onto tissue.
Physicians have used elastic ligating bands to treat lesions, including internal hemorrhoids and mucositis and for performing mechanical hemostasis. For ligating tissue inside a body cavity, an orifice, or a lumen, physicians often use a ligating device to access the target tissue and ligate the tissue. Conventionally, the physician may use the ligation device to position a stretched elastic band over the target tissue and then release the band onto the tissue so that the band contracts and catches the tissue.
The object of such ligation is to position the ligating band over the targeted lesion or blood vessel section of the tissue by first stretching the band beyond its undeformed diameter and then drawing the tissue to be ligated within the band. Thereafter, the band is released so that the band contracts around the tissue, applying inward pressure on the section of tissue caught within the band. The effect of the inward pressure applied by the band is to cut off blood circulation through the targeted tissue, thereby causing the tissue to die. The body then sloughs off the dead tissue, or the dead tissue may be aspirated into an aspirator.
In some hemorrhoid procedures, an anoscope is inserted into the anal cavity to visualize the hemorrhoids and to provide access to the hemorrhoids. Moreover, a relatively long forceps may be inserted into the anoscope to hold the hemorrhoid, which is pulled through an o-ring forceps with a relatively long arm. The external part of the o-ring holds an already stretched rubber band. Once the forceps has grasped the hemorrhoid, the rubber band is discharged from the o-ring by a simple pushing mechanism. Known procedures may require two people to perform the procedure, one person to hold an anoscope and the other person to apply the bands.
Because it is necessary to have two people to perform the technique, readjustment and re-firing are sometimes required. Sterilization of the equipment between patients is essential, so many sets are needed. Additionally, each patient may require multiple rubber bands to be applied to multiple hemorrhoids, wherein the o-ring must be loaded each time with a fresh band, which is a demanding and time consuming task. Thus, the o-ring forceps must be removed while maintaining the anoscope inside the patient, which can be painful to the patient to repeatedly remove and then reinsert the ligator device.
Some ligating devices may require a powered suction/vacuum system, such as a pneumatic pump, to draw the tissue within the device. Powered vacuum systems, however, are expensive to install and costly to maintain. Moreover, some health care facilities, such as doctor offices and/or out-patient care centers, may not be equipped with a powered vacuum system which limits and/or eliminates such tissue procedures care at such facilitates.